Saviors of a Galaxy
by Starlight the Wanderer
Summary: What happens if all Sonic had ever done was in vain? What if all he had ever known was destroyed? Will include Shadow and follow the storyline from SA2.
1. Battle for Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters. They're not mine. Okay?  
  
  
  
Saviors of a galaxy  
  
  
  
  
As the struggle continued with the Biolizard now turned Finalhazard, the space station Ark was quickly becoming unstable. "Sonic, I don't think the space station can hold together in the atmostphere!" Tail's voice yelled over the radio that was attached to Sonic's ear.  
  
"I know, Shadow just scored another hit! Alright! Don't worry buddy, we'll soon have this thing defeated and everyone will be safe."  
  
"I hope so Sonic..."  
  
"Of course everything will come out alright, when have I ever let you down?" After this statement it was Sonic's turn to have his go at the Biolizard.  
  
Dodging through the numerous energy beams and small explosives it sent at him, he nailed one of the swelling spots hard. "Yeah, take that, you creep!"  
  
  
  
........................  
  
Shadow was losing power fast, though he would never admit it to the likes of that blue hedgehog. "Here I come, you creep!" He then launched himself strait at the biolizard, and knowing that if they didn't hurry no one would survive, he put all his power into the charge. "This is for Mariaaaaa!!!!!" He screamed as he ripped through the flesh of the evil lizard and came shooting out the other side.  
  
The lizard roared in pain and drooped it's head, finally dead. "C'mon Shadow, we've got to hurry!" Sonic called as he noticed that even the tough hide of the lizard was begining to burn up.  
  
"Way ahead of you!" Shadow said as he flew in front of the colony, somehow finding the energy to go on.  
  
"Right." Sonic joined him in position as they both clasped hands and began to fly towards the colony.  
  
  
.............................  
  
  
The colony was starting to disinigrate in the atmosphere, the heat rending and tearing the metal. Knuckles was the first one to speak. "Is it just me or is getting hot in here?"  
  
"Because we are moving at such high speeds, the colony is starting to disinigrate in the atmosphere." There was a loud explosion and the whole colony shook from the blast as Eggman finished speaking. "The fuel tanks are starting to ingnite."  
  
"Fuel tanks?!" Amy squeaked.  
  
"Yes, the ones for the emergency prepultion system." Eggman of course knew all about the colony as it was his grandfather that designed it.  
  
"I think that means we're in trouble then..." Knuckles said slowly.  
  
'Sonic, please hurry up' was the only thing on Tails' mind.  
  
.............................  
  
  
Sonic and Shadow approached the colony now, all the while gathering energy. "Ready Shadow?"  
  
"Ready." Affirmed Shadow as he finished gathering the last of his energy.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" They both shouted simaltaneously, creating a huge orb of chaos energy among them, which engulfed the falling colony, warping it back into it's orbit.  
  
Shadow, his energy completely expended, fell to Earth, Sonic too weak to save him. As the warmth enveloped him, he thought about how soon he would be together with Maria again, 'Reunited at last...' was his final thought as the fires of the atmosphere wrapped around him.  
  
.............................  
  
As Sonic flew back to the colony, his thoughts went to Shadow. 'He should have told me he was out of energy, I could have given him some of mine.' Something then hit Sonic in the shoulder as he just about had reached the colony. He grabbed it before it was out of reach, about to crush the asteroid that would dare to annoy him when he was in such a mood.  
  
But when he held it up when he reached the colony, it turned out to be not a asteroid at all. 'Shadow's bracelet...it must have been knocked off during the fight...' Sonic clenched it in his hand tightly, and entered the colony.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? It's my first SA2 fic, and it wll have sequels. This is just a proluge of sorts. Review to tell me what you think. And I know I should be working on my other story, but I haven't abandoned it yet...it's just on standstill. Anyways, I'll try to write the next chapter soon. 


	2. Saviors of a Galaxy: Sonic's Demise?

Disclaimer: I don't own any SA2 characters, nor do I own anything from Sonic period.....Well, I do have some of the original games....  
  
  
  
  
Saviors of a Galaxy:  
The Demise of Sonic?  
  
  
  
Sonic walked slowly back to the viewing room, knowing that Shadow was gone was a tremendous blow. "How could he be gone, I mean, he was probably stronger than me, stronger than anyone." He continued walking, passing through numerous hallways slowly, which was unusual for him. He hardly took notice when the intercom came on, until he comprehended it's message.  
  
"ALERT! ALERT! CANNON WILL FIRE IN EXACTLY 5 MINUTES! ALERT! STATION STABILITY AT 30%! STATION WILL DISINIGRATE IF CANNON IS FIRED!"  
  
"WHAAATTT!!??? How in the world!?" Sonic took off at top speed, zooming down hallways, all the while the countdown showing on every viewscreen on the station. 'This isn't good, if that thing fires, we're all done for.'  
  
.....................  
  
  
Sonic saw the door to the central control room up ahead, and quickly passed through it to stop in front of the cannon controls. "How do I shut this thing down!?" Sonic proceeded to start hitting buttons randomly. Finally, in frustration, with only 30 seconds left he screamed at the top of his lungs "WHHHYYYY!!!!????"  
  
The computer was quick to respond. "The overload caused by the warping of the space station threatened to destroy the core, so the energy was rerouted to the cannon. Coordinates have been fixed, the target is Earth. The blast will cause a 100% destruction of the planet."  
  
Sonic didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do. He watched full of terror as the clock reached ten and kept on counting. 'Even after we destroyed the prototype and stopped the colony from falling, we're doomed anyways, all I ever did was in vain...' As he finished his last thought, the cannon fired. There was nothing else to do, the station was starting to fall apart at his feet, and vibrations ran throughout it. He dashed to a window outside the control room, hoping that maybe the beam would miss Earth.  
  
His hopes were in vain.  
  
The beam struck the blue planet, turning the surface a fiery red, which spread out, the atmosphere disinigrating. Large cracks in the surface poured out light, and in one big catistroph, the planet exploded.  
  
  
.............................................  
  
  
  
Sonic was in a world of intense pain, whiteness all around him, he felt himself slowly dying as if someone had set him on fire. The whiteness got brighter, and he felt his grip on his body fade, the light growing stronger all the time. 'So this is what death feels like...' That was his last thought before the light rushed up to meet him.  
  
  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Aren't I evil? A cliffhanger! Hahaha! The story will continue, but the question is, did Sonic indeed die, and what about Shadow? What of the rest of the characters? You will soon find out...well, as soon as I get the next chapter out. Sorry this was so short. If you find it in your hearts to review, I might mention you in my stories, and will take suggestions. So please review, even if you don't want to be recognized. 


	3. Paridise

Disclaimer: *Starts talking in many languages and finally stops on english* I do not own any characters that have appeared in the story yet. I do, however, own the story itself. SO NO PLAGERISM!!! If you do, I will personally refer your e-mail address to all of the spam sites that I come accross, and forward all my spam to you! So no stealing! If you want to use any part of this story that I own, like the setting of this chapter, ask first. (LIke anyone would want to.) Anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
Saviors of a Galaxy  
Chapter 3: Paridise  
  
The air entered my lungs, in and out, in and out. I wondered breifly why it smelled faintly of rain, when I something started nagging at the back of my mind. Something had happened. I shouldn't have been here. Where was I anyway?  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, shutting them quickly from the glare of the sun, then slowly cracking them open again. I was at least right about the smell of rain, as there was a slight mist decending from the gray clouds above. There was just enough of the sun showing to let a faint gleam play across me. Trying weakly to lift my hand, I found that it ached when I moved it. I then tried to sit up, and instantly regretted it. My body ached all over, not just my hand. Regardless though, after numerous tries, I finally managed to sit up.  
  
As it turned out, I was in the middle of a forest, the misting making the trees gleam in the faint sunlight. I wondered if I was dead, and if this was heaven for an instant, but then dropped that conclusion due to the fact that my body was still hurting. I looked down at myself. I had black fur that was interupted by a white tuft of fur in the middle of my chest. My feet seemed to be covered -or maybe they were my feet, as I didn't particularly care at the moment because I was 'alive' - by strange shoes that had holes at the bottom. If they were there, I had probably put them there, but couldn't really remember right now. On my wrist was a gold band.  
  
  
  
After I was done with that examination of myself, I started to wonder how I had gotten here. I really couldn't remember a thing about anywhere else, though I was sure I had to have come from somewhere. But what if I had always been here? It seemed more and more absurd that there was anything beyond this bliss the more I thought about it. Why couldn't I have always been here?  
  
Because, I reminded myself, where had I gotten the strange shoes and band, and why was I hurt?  
  
I then became distinctly aware of a rumbling in my stomach. I really needed to find some food! As I started wondering where I would find food, a large plump fruit dropped from a tree near me and rolled almost right next to me. It sort of resembled a grapefruit in that it was large and pink. I picked it up experimentally and took a bite, knowing that if I didn't eat anything I would die anyway even if it was poisonous. I was not, however, ready for the taste of it. As soon as my teeth sunk into it, a sweet juice flowed out of it to flow coolly down my throat. I hadn't realized until that instant that I was thirsty.  
  
Ripping a chunk out of the fruit, I started eating more of it until none was left. I felt unusually strengthened by it, and ventured to stand. Sure enough, I rose to my feet with reletive ease. I was shocked! Just a minute ago I had been almost too hurt to sit up, and now I could stand without much trouble. After contemplating this for awhile, I decided that the fruit probably had healing properties. This was a pleasant suprise!  
  
I experimentally took a step. The soft turf cusioned my foot was it decended upon the ground. I then started walking towards the trees, slowly but steadily. I leaned against one, tired already from my efforts. It seemed the fruit had healed me to an extent, but I was still weak. I decided that a short nap wouldn't be a bad idea and sat and leaned on the tree, my eyes closing as the peaceful forest lulled my into a deep slumber.  
  
  
......................................  
  
  
I woke slowly, not ever wanting my pleasant dreams to end. Finally I managed to crack an eye open to greet the morning. I was jolted awake when I realized something was sniffing at me. I looked at the creature slowly, not wanting to startle it. It resembled an ant eater mostly, with a slightly longer snout that was adorned with a piglike nose at the end. However, even through my efforts, it seemed to sense that I was awake and scurried off into the forest. I leaned against my tree wandering what it was.  
  
During my thoughts an earlier question returned to mind. Where was I? The place vaguely resembled a place I had been sometime before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I did a flip and landed on a large protruding branch. I heard something ahead of me and looked.  
  
"Hey...that's...." A blue hedgehog was standing ahead of me, looking slightly exausted.  
  
"That blue hedgehog again, of all places!" I heard myself say. Strange though, I sounded different. Of course, I hadn't spoken since I had arrived in the strange yet peaceful forest.  
  
"I found you...Faker!" I heard the blue 'hedgehog' - As my alternate self had called him - say, snapping my out of my thoughts.  
  
"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Did that mean I was a 'hedgehog' too? I had no more time to contemplate this as the other one spoke again.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words!" He then lunged strait towards me, then there was I bright flash.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I was back in the forest. I wondered what had happened, but couldn't remember anymore so dismissed it for the time being. I needed to focus on what I was going to do now. I slowly stood and wandered off into the forest.  
  
  
........................  
  
  
The past few weeks, or was it months, have all been a blur. I discovered that I could skate when I started going fast enough, as the strange shoes on my feet took in air and shot it out of holes in the bottem. I wandered constantly, never staying in one place for long. I healed fast and was soon back to full strength again.  
  
The forest seemed to go on forever, yet occasionally I encountered a plain that stretched out for about a mile before the forest resumed. Another time I scaled a mountain that the forest mainly covered except at it's peak. Most of my time I just spent in my wandering, sometimes skating, but most of the time just walking. It was a peaceful existance, but as seemed to be my nature, I soon found myself becoming restless. It was around this time I found the ruins.  
  
  
They sprawled extensively, covering at least ten miles. Strange pale stone that glistened white in the sun and glowed softly in the moonlight was what the ruined city was composed of. It seemed strange, somehow out of place with the rest of the tranquility. Something horrible had happened here in the distant past, leaving no one in the city. Many of the buildings were ruins, crumbling away into dust slowly, but still more were mostly intact. There was a circle in the middle of the city made up of strange stones jutting from the ground with runes covering their surfaces. It had such a strong feeling of power there that I dared not enter the circle.  
  
After observing the sky for what seemed my entire stay at the ruins, I noticed that there were two moons. One of them never seemed to be completely visible, but the other glowed with a pale radiance during the twilight hours. The sun was a bluish-white orb that seemed to be very far away. The stars, however, facinated me. I couldn't help but look at one in peticular. It was a tiny dot that was barely visible on the clearest nights. I had no idea why I was so drawn to it, but I couldn't help look at it with a subdued longing.  
  
  
............................  
  
  
On a day that was clear with the sun shining brightly down on the surface, I decided now was the time to venture into the circle. I wandered through the city slowly, not sure if I really wanted to do this. However, as I reached the edge of the circle my resolution firmed and I stepped through one of the gaps between the stones. Instantly I was assailed by a thousand scenes all at once, voices talking, singing, chanting, and crying. I took another step, refusing to be repelled by the visions. I saw thousands of people screaming as something was happening. They were running towards the center of the city, trying to escape whatever it was. I took another stumbling step onwards, finally reaching the center.  
  
There on a pedistal lay an orb about the size of a crystal ball. Millions of stars were reflected in it, it was as if the whole sky had been captured in this one little ball.  
  
I hesitantly put a hand out to touch it, and suddenly found myself flying at incredible speed among the stars. Entire solar systems shot past as I accelerated further. I at last saw something, a bright light, looming up in the distance. I realized I was speeding straight towards it, but could not do anything to prevent it. As it rushed up to meet me, I thought this might be my final moments.  
  
I hit the object, my whole body went numb and I lost conciousness.  
  
  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was better than it's predicessor. I really hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you think. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Sorry about the cliffhanger too. Please press review now.......if you're still reading this you probably haven't pressed review yet, so do it already....................what?! Not gone yet? Go on now, go, and if you haven't reviewed, do so. Thank you. 


End file.
